Insônia
by Any-Chan
Summary: Shaka medita tanto q fica com insônia uma certa noite. O que farão o pessoal do santuário para ajudá lo? [cap.VI on]
1. Chapter 1

**1) **Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse...huhuhu xD

**2) **Palavras entre # # são ações

**3) **Palavras entre " " são pensamentos

**Insônia **

**Cap I - A insônia de Shaka e a revelação de Buda**

Eram 2 da madrugada. Todos estavam dormindo. Mu dormia com seu lençol azul da sorte. Deba com sua vaquinha de pelúcia, a Conny. Saga e Kanon dormiam jogados na sala com o dedo na boca. MdM falava algo parecido como" vermes inúteis, vou decapita-los" enquanto dormia. Aioria dormia todo enrolado no edredom. Shaka...bem, depois eu volto para esse detalhe, melhor descrever como os outros estavam. Dohko, hum hum...bem, ele sonhava meio q indecente. Milo tinha chegado da balada a uma hora atrás, só tirou a roupa e caiu de cueca na cama (N/A:nuss #se segura#). Shura dormia com o amolador de facas ao lado. Kamus dormia com seu lençol fino, pois segundo ele a noite era muito quente. Afrodite dormia abraçado com seu Nemo de pelúcia. Mas, voltando ao Shaka..

Este rodava de um lado para o outro da cama, com os olhos vermelhos e fundas olheiras.

- T.T pq eu não tenho conseguido dormir esses dias? Buda? É um castigo? Só pq eu comi um chocolate...eu não mereço isso T.T

- Shi! Quieto Shaka! Não se pode nem dormir nesse templo agora - A voz de Buda do além

- Mas eu juro q não foi por querer!

- Vc não dividiu comigo! ¬¬

- o.o ta se revelando...

- ¬¬ Vai dormir! E pode ter certeza, que se quisesse me vingar de vc por isso,não seria assim tão fácil

- T.T Buda... pq?

- Pq tive q te agüentar esse tempo todo ò.ó

- T.T mas eu rezo para vc todo dia e medito

- vc dorme...vc naum me engana ¬¬ Agora vai dormir Shaka!

**Narradora**- #boceja# E a voz de Buda desaparece no além e..

- Vc tb não ajuda em... ¬¬ - Shaka

**Narradora**- Não reclama! Ainda to ganhando uma miséria por essa hora extra!

- Ei...então vc pode me ajudar:D- Shaka

**Narradora**-O.o de q maneira exatamente?

- Vc pode ler uma historinha pra mim:D A dos 3 carneirinhos é a minha preferida, mas também tem o Kama...quer dizer...Cachinhos dourados :D

**Narradora**- sei sei... e oq eu ganho com isso? ¬¬

-Eu te dou o capacete da minha armadura :D

**Narradora**- Nossa, mas não é contra as regras?

- E alguém precisa saber .. ?!

**Narradora**- huhuhuhu

- :D o q me diz?

**Narradora** - hum..não vai dar! Tenho escola amanhã bem cedo!

- Pensei q vc fosse uma narradora especializada Oo

**Narradora** - q nada! Vida de estudante é difícil ..

- Então... não vai me ajudar? # faz beicinho e fica com os olhinhos brilhando#

**Narradora** - a não... para...assim eu não...arg..ta bom , mas para

- #Shaka volta ao normal# Se vc conseguir me fazer dormir, me acorda e te passo o capacete

**Narradora**- Ham..Shaka? Se eu por milagre te fazer dormir..pq te acordaria? O.o

- Só faça isso ¬¬

**Narradora-** O.o " vá entender". Bom, vou ler os 3 carneirinhos...

- :D

Depois, na metade da história, Shaka consegue dormir

- #falando baixo# Agora vou acordar ele...

Ela começa a sacudir Shaka

- Mais cinco minutos mãe. - Disse ele em um tom sonolento

**Narradora**- Acorda! Quero meu capacete (N/A: xD)

Shaka abre o olho..e começa a espernear

- vc é maluca ou oq? agora q eu consegui dormir vc me acorda! Vc ta louca?

**Narradora**- mas...o.o

- u.ú saia já daqui #começa a elevar o cosmo#

**Narradora** # sai correndo e grita# - não sou paga para merecer isso, só fiz uma boa ação T.T

Shaka agora estava observando o teto e falando para si mesmo:

- aquela maluca de meia tigela! Q idéia! Se eu dormi era para ter me deixado... tsic tsic...onde o mundo foi parar u.ú

De repente ele tem a idéia de pedir uma ajudinha ao seu melhor amigo do santuário..

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá de novo #kpota# /o/

Bom, essa é a mais nova idéia de fic q tive xD

Pensei: Shaka "medita" tanto q deveria ter insônia o.o' e nisso q deu xD

Espero q tenham gostado do 1º cap. :

O próx. acredito q não tardarei a postar n.n

Kissus!


	2. Contando carneirinho

" _Shaka agora estava observando o teto e falando para si mesmo:_

_- aquela maluca de meia tigela! Q idéia! Se eu dormi era para ter me deixado... tsic tsic...onde o mundo foi parar u.ú_

_De repente ele tem a idéia de pedir uma ajudinha ao seu melhor amigo do santuário.."_

**Cap. II - Contando carneirinho...**

Chegando na casa de Mu, eram mais ou menos 2: 30 da madrugada. Shaka toca a campainha umas 5 vezes e atende Mu com a cara toda amassada, cabelo todo em pé e cara de que vai matar alguém

- O.O' Mu..Mu... que cabelos grandes em pé vc tem!

- É pra dar um susto melhor ¬¬

- Mu .. que olhos grandes olhos vc tem O.O'

- É pra ver melhor a pessoa que vou matar ¬¬

- Mu, que cara amassada vc tem! O.O'

- É pq eu tava dormindo ò.ó

- Mu...que..

- ò.ó quieto Shaka!! - Mu estourou - O q faz em minha casa ás 2:30 da manhã? u.ú

- É...sabe...é que... eu não consigo dormir

- hum... entra logo u.ú

- Obrigado :D

Shaka entra na casa de Mu..

- Vc pode me ajudar? - Shaka

- Não sei, mas tem uma maneira bem simples O.o - Mu

- Qual:D

- Contar carneirinhos u.ú

- o.o' por que eu não pensei nisso:D

- Pois é ¬¬'' Teve q me acordar

- Sabe como é :D

- Vc tem é que parar de "meditar" sabe u.ú

- Mas eu não consigo T.T Buda tem que receber minha gratidão

- Bem que eu mereço tb T.T

Shaka volta para sua casa, deita em sua cama e começa a contar:

- Um Mu .. ops... Um carneirinho..

Mais tarde...

- 580 carneirinhos # já estava com o olho pregado e vermelho# - T.T Desisto! Os carneirinhos dormiram mais rápido que eu T.T . Já Sei! Vou lá na casa do Aioria :D

Chegando na casa de Aioria, aproximadamente umas 2: 45 da manhã. Shaka toca a campainha e Aioria abre a porta com a cara de que também vai matar alguém.

- hehe... Oi Aioria :D

- ¬¬'' Grrrr o que vc quer?

- É que... sabe... eu to sem sono

- E daí? ¬¬

- o.o'' pensei q vc pudesse me ajudar sabe

- E pq? ¬¬'

- Pq senão eu te perturbo mais muhahahaha ò.ó - Shaka

- Ah...igual ao q vc ta fazendo agora? ¬¬''

- Eh :D

- Entra logo ¬¬'

Shaka entra na casa de leão e Aioria o leva á cozinha.

- Vou te dar um café u.ú

- O.O'' Ma..mas Aioria, café não mantém acordado?

- Que nada! - disse Aioria caindo de sono - é só superstição.

- Hum...já que vc diz, então me passa aí :D

Aioria oferece um copo de 250ml cheio de café e Shaka toma

- Toma mais um, o efeito do primeiro sempre é mais demorado - Aioria

Depois de tomar dois copos..

- Nossa, mas vc é difícil em! O.o - Aioria - Acho q vou pegar um jarra logo

Aioria sai e volta com um jarra cheia de café .

- Agora toma tudo.

- O.O Minha nossa - Shaka

30 minutos depois, Shaka estava doidão depois de tanto café.

- Aioria .

- ...

- Iii...dormiu .

Shaka sai da casa de leão e volta para a sua casa todo feliz, pensava ele q finalmente iria dormir. Ele deita em sua cama e se cobre, já esperando a hora do sono chegar.

- O.O logo logo meu sono chega...

1 hora depois de ficar olhando o teto e ter matado uns 3 mosquitos ele desiste

- ò.ó Eu mato o Aioria! Sabia q isso me manteria mais acordado ò.ó . Vou na casa do Afrodite, ele talvez possa me ajudar u.ú

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá \o/

Desculpa a demora para postar, é que eu mudei de casa xD E pra chegar a net, ja viu neh?!

Bom, mais um capítulo. Estive pensando em deletar essa fic...mas vou ver até onde minhas idéias vão xD Eu ja tô escrevendo outra n.n

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Até o próx. o/

Kissus! n.n


	3. Levando sustos

"_1 hora depois de ficar olhando o teto e ter matado uns 3 mosquitos ele desiste_

_- ò.ó Eu mato o Aioria! Sabia q isso me manteria mais acordado ò.ó . Vou na casa do Afrodite, ele talvez possa me ajudar u.ú"_

**Cap. III - Levando sustos**

Shaka se via mais uma vez subindo as grandes escadarias do santuário, tinha grande esperança que Afrodite pudesse te ajudar.

Subindo as escadarias, ele foi percebendo que a grande Grécia estava apenas com os postes iluminados, todos pareciam tranqüilos em suas casas, dormindo... é DORMINDO.

Chegando na casa de Afrodite, Shaka toca a campainha umas 5 vezes e se levou um susto. Uma criatura com uma cara verde, olhos tampados com grandes pepinos e o cabelo todo enrolado atendeu a porta.

- AAAAAAAAAAA - Shaka

- AAAAAAAAAAA- Afrodite

- Eu sabia! Buda me disse! Os alienígenas vão invadir nosso espaço e sugar nossos corpos para se disfarçarem O.O

- Shaka, você está as 4 horas da manhã no meu templo, atrapalha meu sono de beleza e ainda diz q eu sou um alienígena? ¬¬ vc tá maluco?

- Não tente me enganar criatura maligna, bicho feio ¬¬ você pode ter enganado o tonto do Afrodite, mas a mim não

- ò.ó mas o q é isso! Q absurdo! Eu sou o Afrodite!

- Sei, e eu fico acordado meditando ¬¬

- Já chega! Vá pra sua casa dormir Shaka! Ò.ó

- Isso não vai ficar assim sua alma maligna, que me deu até um susto de tão feio. Vou falar com Athena u.ú

- Ah... vai dormir! ò.ó " ta louco mesmo, isso só pode ser efeito de cafeína u.ú"

Shaka decidido a relatar a Deusa Athena sobre o fato, sobe o resto das escadas ao templo dela. Quando chega lá, ele mau vai tocar a campainha, Athena abre a porta e está toda descabelada

- Meu Zeus, meu Buda, ... Os aliens enganaram até Athena..

- O..O q? O.o - perguntou Athena sem entender nada

- Não discuta! Eu sei quem é você! É uma alien!

- Shaka u.ú você tomou café?

- Sim .. o.o por quê? ¬¬ não tente me distrair, eu não caio em suas armadilhas!

- Sabia u.ú efeito de cafeína é horrível

- ¬¬'

- Shaka, mas meu querido, entre # disse Athena colocando as mãos no ombro de Shaka#

- Não, sai pra lá! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa os alíen dominaram Athena e ela quer abusar de mim

- u.ú " ta pior do que o Shun da última vez" #e entra em seu templo#

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá \o/

Desculpem a demora para postar, é q me mudei de casa e fiquei sem net e sem imaginação esses dias :

Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo, realmente parece que a idéia sumiu da minha cabeça o.o'

Agradeço as rewiens e até o próx. o/

Kissus!


	4. Aliens! Não, vampiros e um laboratório

_"- Shaka, meu querido, entre # disse Athena colocando as mãos no ombro de Shaka#_

_- Não, sai pra lá! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa os alíen dominaram Athena e ela quer abusar de mim_

_- u.ú " ta pior do que o Shun da última vez" #e entra em seu templo#"_

**Cap. IV - Aliens?! Não, vampiros e um laboratório anti-bruxaori o.o**

Shaka sai correndo escadas abaixo com medo dos "alíens". Chega á casa de Shura e bate na porta desesperado e Shura com a cara toda amassada (N/A: novidade xD) atende a porta, já levantando a sua mão excalibur e olhava atentamente para o ser na porta

- Shura #ofegando# Shura, os aliens estão invadindo o santuário! - Shaka

Shura estava com uma cara de que tinha bebido todas e estava delirando xD

- Eu sei - disse ele olhando para os lados - entre , vamos lutar contra eles!

- o.O Shura... vc está bem?

- Claro, algum problema?

Shaka olha melhor a cara dele e com medo da reação dele ao dizer a verdade disse:

- Não, imagina OnO

- Venha - disse Shura abrindo uma estante secreta na sua sala

- O.O' Shu,..Shura... vc tem uma espécie de laboratório secreto na sua casa?

- Desde a época em que nós estávamos tentando matar a vaca de uma maneira que parecesse acidente

- E como eu naum sabia disso?!

- ¬¬ vc é religioso

- Mas posso ter minhas deslizadas u.ú

Eles entram no tal "laboratório anti- bruxaori"

- Ham... - disse Shaka estranhando - Shura, aqui tem alho, estaca de prata, água benta... o.o''

- Shaka, tem vampiros aqui! U.ú

- Por um momento pensei q fossem aliens sabe.. O.o

- Mas da no mesmo! u.ú

- Ham... - Shaka começou a observar mais atentamente os obejtos- então vamos indo e..

Quando olha, Shura estava dormindo em cima da mesa de seu "laboratório"

- OnO bebum..

- _Yo_ te mato - Shura falava enquanto dormia..

-O.O - Shaka sai correndo para a casa de escorpião...

Chegando lá, ele toca a campainha e Milo atende com um pacote de pipoca de microondas na mão e olhava com uma cara de não estar entendendo nada para Shaka

- Milo?! Vc aqui?! - Shaka

- ¬¬ Essa é a minha casa #e come um pipoca#

- Só perguntei por perguntar

- É..percebi u.ú #come mais uma pipoca#

- E o que faz acordado a essa hora?

Milo puxa Shaka para dentro de sua casa e olha para ele..

- Você não acreditaria.. - começou ele

- Eu sei! Tem aliens aqui u.ú

- O.o # Milo não entendeu nada# vc está louco? Me diz... tomou café? U.ú

- Tomei. Mas pq todo mundo me pergunta isso u.ú

- Realmente, já sabemos o seu fraco xD

- u.ú

- Bom, deixa eu te contar. Um dia estava voltando da balada de madrugada, aí liguei a tv (N/A: 14 polegadas, a mão de vaca da Saori é incrível u.ú) e vi a melhor coisa do mundo!

- Um templo budista? Receita de bolo de chocolate? Como matar uma vaca roxa?

- Não u.ú o melhor programa pornô que já vi

- Milo, seu imoral! u.ú

- A é, esqueci que vc é virgem u.ú

- O meu signo é virgem u.ú

- Então quer dizer q vc não é?! O.O

- Eu não disse que não sou u.ú

- Mas tb não disse que é xD

- Mas não confirmei nem levantei hipótese u.ú

- Mas também me contradisse xD

- Mas,...aaaa cala a boca! Ò.ó

- ¬¬

- Eu to falando que os aliens estão invadindo o santuário e ninguém acredita em mim!

- E era? ¬¬ vc ta com os olhos vermelhos, está com olheiras, está com o cabelo todo embaraçado ... vc ta parecendo um louco u.ú

- Vcs vão ver! Vou tentar dormir sim... mas depois não me diga que não avisei ò.ó

- Vou lembrar u.ú - disse Milo

Shaka volta para seu templo, sempre olhando atrás de si para ver se alguém o seguia.Chegando em sua casa, ele novamente se deita em sua cama e forma um circulo de alho em volta dele

- Já que Shura disse que tudo é a mesma coisa, deve funcionar u.ú

Mas tem um problema... Shaka era alérgico a alho e só foi descobrir naquela noite.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá o/

Desculpem a demora para postar, minhas idéias para essa fic estão realmente muito fracas .

Já tenho uma nova fic em rascunho e parece ser que está bem engraçada n.n

Esse cap. Está muito ruim... não tão bom quanto nas outras fics q já fiz :/

Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigado por todas as rewiens!

Li todas, obrigada :3

Kissus!!


	5. A alergia

_"Shaka volta para seu templo, sempre olhando atrás de si para ver se alguém o seguia.Chegando em sua casa, ele novamente se deita em sua cama e forma um circulo de alho em volta dele_

_- Já que Shura disse que tudo é a mesma coisa, deve funcionar u.ú_

_Mas tem um problema... Shaka era alérgico a alho e só foi descobrir naquela noite."_

**Cap. V - A alergia**

Shaka estava mais uma vez em sua cama, envolto de alhos ( N/A: ele ainda acredita na versão do Shura doidão xD), quando sente seu corpo começar a coçar e seus olhos irem diminuindo.

- Finalmente! Meu olhos está diminuindo :D - disse ele se coçando

Assim se passa 20 minutos e Shaka estava descontando nos mosquitos:

- Vcs não me deixam em paz ò.ó # de costas para o mosquito#

- Mas, mas tio ... nós não estamos te mordendo, seu sangue ta ruim :P- mosquito

- O q vc quer dizer com isso? # Se vira#

- Ahhhh # o mosquito tem um infarto fulminante e morre#

- o.o' eu em... bicho estranho. u.ú # se levanta e se dirigi ao banheiro, a fim de se mirar no espelho e perguntar para si mesmo qual era o problema#

Quando ele se olha no espelho, o coitado quebra.

- Meu Deus! O.O Eu vou morrer! O mosquito sugou meu sangue todo, por isso o cretino teve um infarto ò.ó ... Ai Buda, tenho q pedir ajuda para alguém! . - Os olhos dele estavam inchados e vermelhos, os cabelos despenteados e a pele cheia de marca de picada de mosquito .

E começa a descer as escadas em direção a touro. Chegando lá, ele bate a porta com tanta força que Deba aparece..

- O.O Ai Zesus! Minha bisavó ressuscitou!

- ¬¬ Q bisavó! Bisavó é a sua tia!

- Não o.õ teoricamente bisavó é a minha bisavó e minha tia é minha tia :D

- Ai Buda u.ú

- Shaka?! É vc?! O.o

- Não, sua bisavó ¬¬

- u.ú por favor, não fale nela, me da um aperto no coração... me faz lembrar quando ela me espancava com um cipó, quando ela dava gema crua pra mim, quando ela me jogava no lago para aprender a nadar... e se foi ... tão boa alma

- O.O'

- Mas me diz, oq está fazendo ás 4: 35 da madrugada na minha casa? Eu tava sonhando que minha bisavó estava voltando do mundo dos mortos e quase chorei quando te vi o.o

- É q .. sabe, acho que ando meditando demais e sou alérgico a alho e não sabia u.ú e vc contou que é de origem indígena e..

- Shaka, eu não sou indígena, sou brasileiro u.ú

- Dá no mesmo. Então, vc tem um remédio para alergia? u.ú

- Ter eu tenho, mas vai ser doloroso # Deba estava coçando os olhos de tanto sono#

- Eu agüento qualquer coisa :D

Shaka entra na casa de Deba e o mesmo vai para a dispensa em seu quarto onde só tem remédios.

- Aqui está # trás uma injeção com uma agulha de 12 cm aprox. e cheia de um líquido amarelo#

- O.O' me diz que isso é para se aplicar no braço

- Não, sinto muito... mas vc pode escolher: ou na testa ou na bunda

- O.O' meu Buda, me ajuda

- anda logo, to com sono u.ú

- Na testa dói muito T.T e não vou ser doido de te amostrar minha bunda ¬¬

- Então sinto muito u.ú só tenho esse # e volta para guardar o remédio#

-Espera! - disse Shaka - T.T vc garante que o efeito é imediato?T.T

- Em quinze minutos passa tudo u.ú

- Deixa eu aplicar na minha bunda?

- vc naum sabe ¬¬'

- T.T Ô Buda...

- Anda Shaka

Shaka todo constrangido, abaixa as calças e um pouco só da cueca (N/A: Ô Zeus :)

- Hahahahahaha - começa a rir Deba antes de aplicar

- Não ria das desgraças alheias! T.T

- Shaka, vc ta bronzeado xD

- u.ú é crime agora?

- Não... mas não sabia que você ia na praia xD. Nós te chamamos e vc nunca vai u.ú

- Eu não vou á praia, faço bronzeamento artificial u.ú

Deba segura o riso e meio desajeitado e esquecendo que a injeção que tinha era grande e dolorosa , perfura a pele de Shaka com tanta força que ele da um grito q desperta as doze casas

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Zeus, desculpa! O.O Fica quieto, vc vai acordar todo o santuário!

- ¬¬ Deba, doeu... vc ta louco? T.T

- Desculpa u.ú Agora me deixa dormir, porque quero assistir futebol em algumas horas

Shaka começa a subir as escadas, com as pernas e a bunda mais duras do que tábua. Realmente estava doendo muito. As doze casas tinham algumas luzes acessas e um ataque de gelo começa a atingir os lugares mais próximos de Shaka.

- Meu Buda! Kamus ta me atacando a distância!

E começa a correr , mais duro do que não sei oq xD

Quando chega em sua casa, se deita de barriga para baixo.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá o/

Mais um capítulo no ar!

Agradeço a todas as reviews de vcs, li todas e que bom que estão gostando! Superaram as da minha fic: Na casa de escorpião que até então era a que tinha o maior número. n.n Obrigada!

Obs: gente, eu AMO o Shakinha, mas achei divertido fazer uma fic assim pq ele medita demais nas fics e no desenho, poderia ser essa meditação um soninho básico que não permitisse ele dormir de noite msm

obs2: Eu tb AMO o Aioria, Milo, Kamus xD e não tem ordem! n.n

Até o próx.capítulo ( quando eu tiver mais idéias xD)

Kissus! o/


	6. Pensando em um plano

"_- Meu Buda! Kamus ta me atacando a distância!_

_E começa a correr , mais duro do que não sei oq xD_

_Quando chega em sua casa, se deita de barriga para baixo."_

**Cap. VI - Pensando em um plano...**

Parece que o tal injeção deixou o Shaka com sono e ele finalmente dormiu ás 5:00 da manhã ( ou madrugada xD).

Ás seis horas, os douradinhos que ele acordou estavam com os olhos vermelhos e com grandes olheiras.

- Aposto que ele só dormiu agorinha ò.ó - Aioria

- Mas, Aioria... tenho uma pergunta - Afrodite

- Diga u.ú

- Você deu aquele seu café horrível pra ele? ¬¬

- Na verdade eu não me lembro, mas se ele foi doido de tomar café.. u.ú só sei que quando acordei na mesa da minha copa a jarra de café, que é uma herança da família... foi feita pela minha tataravó, estava vazia T.T

- que eca! - Todos

- Temos que nos vingar de Shaka por nossa noite de sono perdi u.ú - Milo

- ¬¬' Ô Milo... - Kamus

- Q? ¬¬

- Eu sei que aquela hora vc estava acordado, eu sei que vc assiste aquele programa pornô u.ú

- E como vc sabe?! Vc tb vê né safadenho...hasuashasua xD

Kamus se pôs vermelho..

- vc está louco! u.ú

- ¬¬ - outros

- Bom, mas voltando ao assunto... - Mu

- A sim, o que faremos para nos vingar? - Saga

- Ham ham #pigarreia# vc não foi acordado por ele ¬¬ - Kamus

- Mas eu quero participar da fic u.ú - Saga

- ¬¬ - todos

- Bom, planejando um planejamento - Kanon

- #capotam# - todos

- Kanon, você me envergonha u.ú

- Por isso que sou lindo e maravilhoso..

- Pois é, ainda bem que não sou igual a vc. -Saga

- Por isso você é feio xD - Kanon

- Se eu sou você também é ¬¬

- u.ú eu não disse nada...

- Gente, o Shaka é meu melhor amigo e...

- ¬¬ não vem com esse papo, pq já é do Shiryu - Seiya

- Seiya! O.O - douradinhos

- O gostosão da série

- é, e modesto tb u.ú - Afrodite

- Bom, oq vocês estão tramando?

- Nada u.ú

- Tudo bem, então eu não falo o que eu descobri u.ú

Todos ficaram curiosos...

- Peraí, é importante mesmo?! ¬¬ - Saga

- Sim u.ú

- Então fala criatura...

- É que é muito emoção pra mim... iiv

- Nossa #maravilhados e cada vez mais curiosos#

- É muito importante, mais até do que quando eu descobri que 1+1 é 2 e quando eu descobri como escrever meu nome

- Então diz #disseram todos já perdendo a paciência#

- Eu...

- Sim??

- Eu descobri ...

- Sim??

- Eu descobri q eu não sou burro, nem mula, nem jegue...

- Como é q é? O.o - todos

- É que, prestem atenção... eu sou Seiya de Pégasos, e pégasos não é burro

- ¬¬' eu não acredito que perdemos o nosso tempo com isso u.ú - todos

- Mas falem, não é interessante :D incrível!

- Pois é Seiya, sabe... a Saori estava te chamando hoje o dia inteiro - Deba

- Sério?! #olhos brilhando#

- A sim, claro - todos

- Me espere, Saori-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan #começa a correr em direção ao templo#

- Me lembrem de um dia matar ele u.ú - MdM

- Sabe, para mim não vai ser muito bom matar o Seiya - Saga

- Meu Zeus, Ares...não é hora de aparecer - Kanon

- O Zé... tudo bem que você é meu irmão, mas pense bem: Se o Seiya morrer, quem vai distrair a Athena?

- É verdade - todos

- u.ú vamos arquitetar o plano logo u.ú

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá o/

Gomen a demora... mas acredito que mais um cap. E acabo essa fic '

E já estou prestes a postar a outra q ando fazendo /o/

Agradeço demais as reviews n.n Arigatoo

Até o próx. o/

Kissus!!


End file.
